Aaah! That's Better!
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: Makoto has just achieved her black belt and can't wait to get home to celebrate with a shower! However a dash of blue haired beauty makes it all better. Ami/Makoto goodness!


**Aaaah! That's Better!**

**Disclaimer:**** Sailor Moon isn't mine.**

**I just passed my black belt in Ju Jitsu so this fic is based on how I feel and conveyed through Makoto. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweat rolled off of my face as I turned my body to taller and sturdily built man in front of me. He was smiling down at me, at my strong body and even stronger will, he strode towards me and pulled off my brown belt and placed it around my shoulders to replace it with my newly earned black belt.

"Kino Makoto has been presented her black belt! Bow!" My sensei's booming voice echoed in the large hall to the other participants of the grading as I bowed to them respectively as they acknowledged my hard work by clapping enthusiastically. Other senseis that lined both sides of the hall surrounded me all shaking my hand in firm grips congratulating my achievement.

The grin that had plastered itself across my face remained until I was back in my car –after heartily shaken every persons hand in the hall- and was heading home to fully celebrate my new status with my partner. The drive was only a couple of hours away from Tokyo so I turned on the radio and raised the volume slightly higher than I would usually allow to help the time fly by like all of Japans' scenery was from my windows.

The songs from the radio started and finished many times as I continued to plough the miles in my car, determined to find the fastest possible route home. However the adrenaline within my body had worn off by now and I couldn't help notice the niggling pains in my back, legs, arms…well everything! I shifted in my leather seat sticking to the material uncomfortably, I whimpered pathetically as I hated the feeling of sweat drying into my skin. I always believed in having a shower immediately after a work out but my grading was different and didn't have the facilities to permit me to indulge in my hygienic ways.

The whimpers became louder as my mind tauntingly started imagining the huge sweat marks that was currently occupying my seat along with me. Consequently these images jerked my foot harder on the accelerator as I tried to focus on my shower in my home and how Ami would help rid me of this…this abomination! Yes abomination, I shivered involuntarily as I leaned out of my seat hearing the disgusting peeling sound of my gi removing itself from the leather.

My eyes caught sight of a sign for Tokyo centre only a few miles away, oh yes! My destination was so close I could feel the heavenly droplets of clean water running down my body kicking off all the horrible grimy sweat from my body. Ah! The warm water was so amazing against my skin, rejuvenating all the energy I had used up two hours ago with fresh storages of pumped energy just waiting to be released.

"Unfortunately for all those who are heading to Tokyo central will be waiting a long time as there has been a crash resulting in major traffic jams…" the radio presenters voice faded into the background as I jolted in my seat, only to release my fantasies of showers was due to the suns' intense rays creating more sweat to pour down my face. I had to slow the car down to help me to stop myself from gagging at the revolting liquid oozing down my skin tauntingly leaving cool trails before morphing into my clothes adding even more weight to them as I remained stationary in the seat of the car, tears threateningly rising in my emerald eyes at the repulsive sensations my body was sending to my brain.

The teary orbs of green observed the lines of stationary but noisy cars up a head but I smirked gleefully as my turning was just before all of the commotion, I drove slowly up into the paved drive way of my own discrete house just on the skirts of Tokyo. Leaving all of my gear in the car I leapt out of the sticky prison and ran into my house, bursting through the door startling the studying blue haired girl.

"Mako-chan!" Ami squealed as I flew at her collapsing on top of her petit form snuggling comfortably into her neck, inhaling her soft lavender scent. I lay on top of her silently relishing our intimate position: me completely on top and her submissively underneath me. However Ami didn't remain submissive for long as she wriggled under me trying to shift my large weight off of her,

"Mako-chan as much as I love you," she pushed me off to the side and her face was screwed up, "You smell."

I laughed at her pain from my scent – being with the smell for so long I had gotten used to it- I sat up looking as innocent as possible up at her standing form.

Her calculating blue eyes smirked down at my irresistible deep forest green ones- well I thought they were irresistible, not that I'm vain or anything,

"No." Ami stated simply her smirk grew as she saw my positively adorable face fall into pained disbelief at her remark, she giggled as I continued to look crestfallen at her and I resorted to the most effective method of achieving what I wanted: whining.

"Pleeaaasseeee Ammiii-chaaaan!" I changed my hurt face into a pitiful pout aiding my attempt in persuading my girlfriend to do this for me.

Ami pondered a few seconds to herself, her eyes darting over my face a couple of times as she mulled over her options in her mind,

"Wove you," I morphed my voice into my cutest impression of a young child while fighting the inevitable smile that eagerly wanted to over take my pouting.

Ami sighed, laughing at my childish behaviour,

"You always know what works on me don't you sweet cheeks?" She spoke softly as she kneeled in front of me, tilting my head up so she could press her soft lips against mine in a loving kiss,

"Mmm but that's why you love me!" I grinned back at her raising my arms awaiting Ami to carry me into the shower, people would laugh at the thought of petit Ami lifting my huge form but she did so in many occasions and with ease. But I'm sure it does look comical me lying bridal style in Ami's arms making it as hard as possible for her to carry me.

"Mako…" she breathed trying to contain her annoyance at my playful resistance as she carried me through to the shower, "I'll drop you if you don't stop." My extended arms and legs suddenly folded themselves into the smallest form, Ami had dropped me numerous times on purpose and my ass could only take so much abuse.

Ami placed me gently into our bath/ shower and prepared to leave but I wanted to celebrate my success so I grabbed her hand firmly spinning her delicious figure round so that she fell on top of me in the bath.

"Help me shower?" I asked innocently smiling at my partner, who broke out in a soft laughter,

"What?"

Delicately placing her hand over her mouth Ami calmed her laughter and spoke staring into my eyes happily,

"You always look so cute, I don't know how you do it sometimes,"

"So that's a yes to the shower then?" I smirked at her, brushing my nose against hers inviting her to come closer, her lips slid over mine teasingly capturing my top lip only pulling at it gently drawing me towards her beauty. The smooth motions of her hands all over my body relieved me of my sweaty gi allowing the fresh air to soothe my previous disgust at the accumulated grime from my strenuous activity.

Ami fiddled with the shower until a sharp burst of cold water made me jerk in fright before the water settled on a more comfortable warmer temperature, I closed my eyes relishing the clean water cleansing my whole figure. I felt Ami's hand pull my bobble out releasing my thick mane of brunette hair, my electric green eyes met my Ami's deep azure eyes looking quizzical at her still clothed form.

"I've always wanted to kiss you in the rain but it hardly ever does in Tokyo," Ami admitted shyly a familiar rosy colour flushed across her cheeks as she peered up at my smiling face,

"Really? Kissing me in the rain while I'm the only one naked? I hardly think that's fair Ami-koi," I whispered in her ear, pushing her gently against the tiled wall unzipping her now see through, figure hugging summer dress and peeled it easily from her flawless body, that was only mine to see, only mine to lavish uncontrollably. Ami pulled my face down to kiss me hungrily as she rocked herself against me. Every curve of her physique melted into mine as we passionately kissed under the rapidly steaming up shower. I let myself indulge in Ami greedily by teasing my feisty girlfriend with skilful hands.

"Makooo," Ami cooed breathlessly as she felt my palm in between her legs giving her burning moisture pleasurable pressure as I pressed roughly against her core creating a slow rhythm that Ami's hips accompanied more than happily. Ami leaned forward and licked around my stiff nipple all the way up my neck before kissing down her previous trail but this time claiming my aching nipple in her warm mouth,

"Ah…Ami..." I moaned into her neck applying more pressure against her centre in response to her exquisite touches. Ami easily brushed my hand away from her, startling me however she left me no time to complain as it was me who was forced against the wall now with Ami grinding her hips sensually against mine, sending my body temperature rocketing all the way to Jupiter. I gasped as unexpected fingers coated themselves in my steaming moisture and pumped slowly in and out of my being, sending pulsating waves of pleasure through every nerve in my body. I wrapped an arm around Ami pulling her as close as I could to me as I captured her velvet lips kissing them deeply as though I was a traveller who had gone without water for days. To show how amazing my partner was I snaked my free hand downwards to finish what I had started earlier.

Parting slick folds of skin Ami and I became one as I pumped a little more heatedly into her than she was in me, ours bodies, our hands, our movements became synchronised. Unpredictably Ami thrust herself deep within my most secretive parts catching the beginnings of my orgasm; my breath hitched in my throat as Ami bit my neck sucking roughly on my pulse, I groaned out loudly and pounded harder into Ami determined not to go out on my own but she too felt herself tighten around me but none of us wanted this to end however my worn out body gave in and I crashed over the very pleasurable edge with Ami following suite. We dropped down to our knees clutching each other holding on for support as our bodies trembled with the delightful pleasure resonating throughout us. I sighed contentedly and kissed Ami very slowly on the lips savouring the final moments of our intense pleasure,

"Thanks Ami I think I'm all clean now," I breathed breaking the kiss looking into sparkling blue crystals.

"Mako-chan you'll always be dirty," she replied giggling as she leapt out of the bathroom running towards our bedroom,

"Oi!" I called laughing back at her antics as I too found the energy to chase my blue haired beauty into our room and show her exactly how dirty I could be…

**

* * *

**

Heehee I love this pairing, now I did say Makoto was me lol but the sex didn't happen when I passed my black belt which would've been nice lol but anyway leave me a review! – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
